


Then, I Love All of You

by anonymouscophine



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:38:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymouscophine/pseuds/anonymouscophine
Summary: A collection of Cophine one-shots! Ratings differ between chapter, so rated M to be safe.





	1. Hold Still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated K

 

"Delphine! Delphine, please—

"If you tell me one more time to calm down, Cosima, so help me," the blonde fussed, her French accent more prominent in her frustration.

"Delphine," Cosima started, her voice softer this time. "It's just a finger stick. As a doctor, you know how important it is to follow these rules exactly."

Cosima shifted her focus from the slim finger she held in her own gloved hand. "Just one stick, and it will be over. Can you please hold still for me?" Cosima asked gently, absently stroking Delphine's upturned palm with her thumb.

Shutting her eyes and exhaling slowly, Delphine gave a subtle nod. Cosima gave her a small grin and quickly wiped her fingertip with an antiseptic before sticking her ring finger with the needle.

"See?" Cosima said, poking her tongue through her teeth. "Not bad at all." Cosima collected the blood with a glucometer strip and watched the machine as it displayed Delphine's blood sugar level.

"Nice!" Cosima exclaimed, holding her hand up for a high five before noting Delphine's flat expression. "Oh…right…"

Cosima quickly finished the job by wiping the excess blood from Delphine's finger and placing an adhesive bandage over the wound. "All done," she whispered, popping off the medical gloves she wore and bringing Delphine's fingertips to her lips.

"Désolé, ma chérie," Delphine spoke softly. "I know I have been difficult these last few weeks," she apologized, caressing Cosima's cheek with her fingertips.

"No way, babe! You've taken it like a champ!" Cosima praised her, unconsciously leaning her cheek into Delphine's touch. "And just think that in just one more week you will be back to eating whatever you want, whenever you want," Cosima started. "And no more pricking my fingers with needles," Delphine added bitterly.

"Allllllllll because," Cosima added happily, stepping closer to Delphine and resting her hands atop her wife's protruding belly. "We get to trade in your gestational diabetes for a beautiful, chunky, squishy baby girl," Cosima spoke, her eyes never leaving Delphine's belly.

"Baby girl?" Delphine asked, a smirk on her face. "What makes you so sure, chérie?" she teased, placing her fingertips over Cosima's and guiding them to the left side where the baby's kicks could be felt. A grin stretched across her own face to mirror Cosima's when she felt the baby's foot push against her fingertips.

"I just feel it," Cosima answered, shifting her gaze to Delphine's face once more. Delphine smiled and leaned in to kiss Cosima, stopping just short of her lips.

"That is a very…scientific hypothesis, chérie," she teased, feeling Cosima's exhale of laughter against her lips before finally pressing them to her own. Once their lips parted, Cosima let her hands slide from Delphine's belly around to the small of her back.

"Let's just be thankful that I'm the one that had a life-threatening disease and not you," Cosima started, a mischievous glint in her eye. "If this is the way you act over a finger stick, I can't even begin to imagine how you would react to all the finger sticks, injections, and IV's that I had to endure!"

Delphine groaned and hung her head in embarrassment, a pretty pink blush touching her cheeks as Cosima giggled and pulled her closer.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you have any prompt suggestions/recommendations at all, visit my tumblr and submit what you would like for me to write next! Reviews are wonderful and greatly appreciated :)


	2. You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested: Person 1 is a bartender and Person 2 is a regular at the bar, but they have never seen each other before this day. Person 2 was so captivated by Person 1 that when they asked them what they wanted, Person 2 replied with "you".
> 
> Rated K

 

"You're the only bitch that comes to this bar for tea," Bobby teased, setting the beer mug full of water on the bar and dropping the tea bag inside.

"The heart wants what it wants, man," Cosima replied, pulling the mug closer and poking her tongue through her teeth at the bartender.

"Yeah, yeah," Bobby spoke absentmindedly. "Is there anything else I can get you before I head out?" she asked, using a dirty rag to wipe down the other side of the bar.

"You're leaving?" Cosima glanced at the old clock on the wall above the door before continuing. "Bobby, it's barely six o'clock."

"That new bartender is coming in!" Bobby shouted over her shoulder as she moved toward the back of the bar, her arms full of empty beer crates. "They'll cover for me 'til I get back!"

Cosima rolled her eyes and nodded. She would finish her tea and call it an early night, since her friend was going to be replaced with a new guy that would likely be more interested in making small talk than doling out drink orders.

"Bonsoir," a breathy voice came from behind the bar. Cosima's eyebrows furrowed as she raised her head, and her jaw went slack as she made eye contact with the person in front of her. She willed herself to say something back, but her tongue had turned to lead in her mouth at the sight that greeted her.

Standing behind the bar was a person that, in Cosima's mind, would have been branded the perfect specimen of a human being - if that sort of decision could be made by her for the rest of the human race. The woman had large, round eyes and a petite face framed by immaculate blonde curls - which she was pulling away from her face hurriedly and gathering at the base of her neck. Cosima's eyes, as if drawn by a magnetic force, were pulled to the strip of creamy skin visible just above the pleather leggings the woman wore where her top had ridden up.

"Is there anything you'd like, chérie?" Cosima was abruptly pulled from the trance she was in when she was addressed once more. Her eyes moved to the blonde's face and she noticed her curls had now been secured at her neck. "You," Cosima breathed, unaware that she had actually verbalized her thoughts...that is until she noticed the French woman's eyes crinkle at the corners and the edges of her mouth turn up into a smirk. Realizing the error she had made, Cosima felt her heart drop into her stomach and her mind kick into overdrive as she shifted her gaze to the forgotten mug in front of her.

"Um, yeah no, I don't need anything, sorry," Cosima spoke quickly, placing her palms around the mug and silently wishing that she could just become a carpet on the floor. Or the dishrag Bobby had used to wipe down the bar.

"Hmm, d'accord," she heard the blonde say. French. Damn. Cosima berated herself for her slip up and put the mug to her lips, sipping the tea slowly. Once she was sure the woman had walked away, she glanced over the top of her drink and observed the new bartender as she made her way around, taking orders and making small talk with the customers across from her.

Cosima observed the blonde in her element, hardly able to believe that she was new to the bar. She seemed to take up whatever space she was in and make it her own; made whatever task she was doing seem effortless.

Finally deciding that her stalker-like behavior and dignity had reached a point of no return, Cosima took a deep breath and prepared to slip from her high barstool to the floor, placing a few bills on the bar when a slender hand appeared, and with it a glass of red wine.

Cosima traced the creamy skin of the hand all the way up the connected arm, until she met the eyes of the woman she had been watching since she arrived. "Bobby will be back to relieve me in an hour," she spoke lowly before retracting her hand and glancing at a customer that had begun to wave her over.

Cosima's lips pulled into a grin and she reached out to pull the glass of wine closer. Seeing that her advance had been accepted, a smirk made it's way across the blonde's own face.

"I'm Delphine," she said, her voice still low. Delphine. Cosima imagined the name sliding off her own tongue, but decided to exercise more control over her words than she had exhibited earlier.

"Cosima," she offered in return.

"Enchanté," Delphine replied, taking a step back and making her way to the other side of the bar.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you have any prompt suggestions/recommendations at all, visit my tumblr and submit what you would like for me to write next! Reviews are wonderful and greatly appreciated :)


	3. Storm Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested: A thunderstorm is rolling through town and Person A is afraid of lightening/thunder so Person B offers some comfort. "P.S. Please! Preferably comfort snuggles?"
> 
> Rated K

Delphine sat with a book balanced on the arm of "her" end of the couch – she didn't understand being assigned a certain side to sit on, but Cosima had been quick to inform her that humans are biologically engineered to be 'creatures of habit,' and that she just had to sit on the right side of the couch every time.

It was nearing nine o'clock at night which meant that Cosima was now 20 minutes late coming home. Just as Delphine was making to check the time again, the door to the apartment swung open and closed back with a slam.

"Mon amour," Delphine breathed, her brow furrowing. "Where have you been? With the storm I was worried that maybe something had happened."

Cosima only shook her head in response, peeling off the layers of clothing she was wearing and throwing them over the hook next to the door. As soon as she was down to her harem pants and fitted top, she scurried over to the couch. Although Delphine knew the routine well, she decided to poke fun at Cosima as the petite brunette unfolded the quilt to spread across them.

"Excusez-moi? This side of the couch is mine, ma chérie!" Delphine exclaimed, unable to keep up her serious facade when Cosima rolled her eyes and descended to the cushion next to her. Just as she was beginning to settle in next to Delphine's side, a particularly loud thunderclap shook the entire apartment.

Delphine felt Cosima bury her face into the hollow of her neck, feeling the familiar scratch of Cosima's dreadlocks against her chin. "Shh," Delphine whispered, pulling the quilt up to Cosima's shoulders wrapping an arm around her.

"I hate storms," Cosima grumbled quietly, taking off her glasses and handing them to Delphine to place on the table. Delphine hummed her agreement and picked up her book once more, this time balancing it on Cosima's back.

Delphine felt indifferent about thunderstorms in the past, but living with Cosima had definitely cultivated a fondness for a storm every now and again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you have any prompt suggestions/recommendations at all, visit my tumblr and submit what you would like for me to write next! Reviews are wonderful and greatly appreciated :)


	4. Secret Hangover Remedies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested: Swapping miracle cure recipes for hangovers.
> 
> Rated M for alcohol mention and suggested sexual themes.

"Oh my godddddddd." Delphine was awoken by a groaning Cosima, feeling the bed dip as she rolled closer and buried her face in the blondes neck. "Good morning, chérie," Delphine cooed, keeping her eyes closed in attempt to avoid worsening the growing headache of her own. She slipped her arm around Cosima's waist and rested her chin atop her dreadlocks.

"I beg to differ," Cosima huffed, the warmth of her breath tickling Delphine's neck and causing a grin to break across the blonde's face. Delphine gradually forced her eyes open, automatically regretting the decision when she was met with the sunlight streaming in from the bedroom window.

Delphine placed her hand over Cosima's and pulled it to her face. After placing a kiss to her palm, Delphine took a deep breath and sat up in the bed, swinging her legs over the side. Cosima groaned once more and buried her face in Delphine's abandoned pillow, taking a deep breath and letting the smell of her lover envelop her. She feels as if Delphine's scent alone could cure her hangover.

Delphine stood and wrapped herself in Cosima's robe, the material barely reaching the tops of her thighs. She tiptoed through the apartment in her bare feet, pulling the robe more tightly around her frame when she reached the kitchen. Delphine knelt beside the refrigerator and opened a cabinet to pull a bottle of coconut water from the case she had stashed there, for mornings like these in particular.

"What's your secret?" she heard from behind her, glancing over her shoulder to see Cosima in nothing but the sweater Delphine had worn the previous night – falling to the middle of her thighs.

"Quoi?" Delphine replied, half paying attention as she stood with the bottle in her hands and reached for the medicine cabinet.

"Your hangover secret," Cosima elaborated, pouring water into the coffee maker and flipping the switch. "Everybody's got one," she teased, grinning at Delphine as the blonde finally found what she was looking for.

"Hmm," Delphine hummed in acknowledgement. "Coconut water and Ibuprofène." She held the plastic bottle up and shook it for emphasis, winking at Cosima before directing her attention back to the items on the counter ahead of her. "What about you, chérie? What are your secrets?"

"For me, coffee with a splash of rum does the trick more often than not," Cosima started, watching as Delphine popped the pills in her mouth and gulped the water down. Her attention was drawn to Delphine's long neck, the length more noticeable with her head tilted back to swallow greedily. "But when all else fails, there is one sure-fire way to rid yourself of a hangover," Cosima told her, sauntering closer to Delphine when the blonde pulled the bottle away from her lips.

"I must know this secret," Delphine teased, placing her hands on Cosima's hips and pulling her lover closer. "Would you be so kind to tell me?" she asked, her hips making contact with Cosima's.

"Hmm, I'm really sorry but I actually can't," Cosima told her, wrapping her arms around Delphine and standing on her toes. "But," she whispered in Delphine's ear. "If you come back to bed, I can most definitely show you…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you have any prompt suggestions/recommendations at all, visit my tumblr .com and submit what you would like for me to write next! Reviews are wonderful and greatly appreciated :)


	5. Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated K

Cosima and Delphine rarely have game nights, opting instead for a quiet dinner, a movie, and snuggling up together on the couch. One particular night that Cosima is in a gaming mood, she has every game the couple owns out and on the dining room table when Delphine arrives home.

"Ma chérie, must we play tonight?" Delphine asks sweetly, hanging her coat and scarf by the door and setting her purse on the coffee table.

"Come onnnnnnn, Delphine," Cosima practically begs as she wraps her arms around her girlfriend's waist. "We haven't had a game night in two months! I have a whole evening of games planned out. We can even order pizza so we don't have to cook."

"Mon coeur," Delphine pouted, "I was really looking forward to settling down with you this evening. I picked up a bottle of wine for us to drink with dinner." She held the bottle up in her hand, as if the wine alone would be enough to tempt Cosima. "And thought maybe we could take a bath…" Delphine raised her eyebrow, hoping the minute act of seduction could change the brunette's mind – it did not.

"Pleeeeease, Delphine? I'll let you pick the game. Any game you want?" Cosima whined, bouncing on the balls of her feet like a child.

"Okay," Delphine agreed suddenly, a smirk pulling at her lips. Too suddenly, Cosima thought. Oh no.

Delphine turned to the table Cosima had piled the games on, and began unstacking them. Once she had looked through them all, she turned to Cosima and said, "Chérie, where is the Scrabble game?"

Cosima, expecting the question, hung her head and quietly replied, "It's in the closet."

"I would like to play Scrabble, please," Delphine said sweetly, moving toward Cosima and placing her hands on her cheeks before kissing her. Delphine turned back around and made her way to the kitchen in search of the corkscrew. Once she was out of Cosima's line of vision, Delphine allowed the smile she'd been biting back to fully spread across her face. She knew exactly what she was doing.

As she was twisting the cork from the wine bottle, Delphine heard Cosima sigh and mutter, "I'll go run the bath water."

Cosima could put game night off for one more night. Because if there was one thing she didn't want to do tonight, it was take Delphine on in a game the blonde was bound to win in every round.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you have any prompt suggestions/recommendations at all, visit my tumblr and submit what you would like for me to write next! Reviews are wonderful and greatly appreciated :)


	6. Drabbles: Vampire AU + Hardware Store AU

_**Vampire AU:** _

Delphine draped the silver chain across her collarbones and secured it behind her neck before using her hands to smooth the wrinkles from her dress. Although she had not been able to see her reflection for decades, old habits die hard, and Delphine still finds herself standing in front of the mirror to apply her lipstick with a steady hand.

"Cosima?" Delphine spoke, capping the lipstick tube and turning to her head to see the brunette leaning against the doorframe. Cosima sauntered forward, placing her hands on Delphine's shoulders before pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Perfect as always," Cosima smirked. "What about me?"

Delphine smiled in response, lifting her hand to Cosima's face. She wiped along Cosima's lower lip, removing stray lipstick before replying, "Trés belle."

Reflections, or the lack thereof, hadn't posed an issue for the couple in ages.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Choosing to repaint the apartment and goes to the hardware store together to pick out color swatches:** _

Delphine and Cosima stand shoulder-to-shoulder in the paints aisle of the department store. Delphine has narrowed her swatches down to three colors, each a different shade of beige.

Cosima on the other hand is dropping swatches, because she's running out of room to hold more in her hands. Hers of course are deep hues of red, blue, and even purple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you have any prompt suggestions/recommendations at all, visit my tumblr and submit what you would like for me to write next! Reviews are wonderful and greatly appreciated :)


	7. Freezer Specimens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested: Domestic!AU 17. “What is ______ doing in the freezer?”
> 
> Rated: K

****Although Cosima and Delphine are both scientists, they are both extremely different in their methods of research. While Delphine takes a more institutional approach to her studies, Cosima is more the type to bring her work home with her.

It also happens that Cosima is a bit of a “science hoarder.”

“ _Cherie_ ,” Delphine called out into the apartment. Cosima entered the kitchen, toweling the beads of water off her neck from the shower. “Hey, babe,” she answered.

“Is this what I think it is?” Delphine asked with furrowed eyebrows, peeking into the canister she had just removed from the freezer.

“ _Mayyyybe_?” Cosima answered bashfully, taking slow steps toward Delphine.

“Cosima, what is Rachel’s severed eyeball doing in the freezer?” Delphine sighs, shaking her head from side to side.

“I didn’t know if we would ever need it for any reason!” Cosima exclaimed, throwing one of her hands around wildly as if to spell her words out in the air.

Delphine knew better than to attempt to persuade Cosima to throw out any of her “research specimens.” So instead of arguing, she placed the lid back on the canister, shoved it to the back of the freezer, and began to mull through the other frozen items.

“Would you prefer soup for dinner, or would you like me to order takeout?” Delphine asked, changing the subject as if having an eyeball in the freezer was a completely normal occurrence.

Cosima smiled and stepped forward to kiss Delphine’s cheek. “Takeout please. You pick from where.”

Once Cosima was in their bedroom and out of sight, Delphine chuckled to herself, and wondered how long Rachel Duncan’s eyeball would remain in their freezer before Cosima deemed it to no longer be useful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you have any prompt suggestions/recommendations at all, visit my tumblr and submit what you would like for me to write next! Reviews are wonderful and greatly appreciated :)


	8. First Impressions?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic!AU Prompt 15: “My parents are coming over in 10 minutes so please put some clothes on.”

Delphine ran her tongue along the column of Cosima’s bare back, moving from the base of her spine to the sensitive flesh behind the brunette’s ear. She felt the shiver and the giggle Cosima tried to suppress, and took Cosima’s earlobe in her teeth before biting gently.

“We _really_ have to get up,” Cosima groaned, albeit unconvincingly. Nonetheless, the brunette didn’t move from her spot in the bed.

“Hmm,” Delphine hummed in response, running her hands up Cosima’s sides before slipping them between her body and the sheets. “I think that is a terrible idea, _mon amour_ ,” Delphine whispered, enjoying the weight of the full breasts pressed to her hands. Cosima sighted contentedly before speaking.

“However terrible the idea may be,” Cosima started, “my parents will be here in 10 minutes. And although I would prefer you to be naked all the time…I don’t think my parents would quite appreciate that first impression.”

Delphine chuckled and stood up from the bed, placing a final kiss on Cosima’s shoulder. “It’s too bad there’s no time left to shower,” she said teasingly.

“Yeah, too bad,” Cosima agreed, rolling over. “We could have showered an hour ago, had someone not become so distracted..” Cosima smirked at the blonde and pulled her robe over her shoulders before standing to stretch her arms above her head.

Delphine sauntered closer to her girlfriend and placed a chaste kiss on her lips, draping her arms around Cosima’s shoulders.

“Mm, _totally_ worth it,” Cosima whispered against her lips with a grin. But the moment was cut short when there was a loud knock at the door of the apartment.

“ _Shit_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you have any prompt suggestions/recommendations at all, visit my tumblr and submit what you would like for me to write next! Reviews are wonderful and greatly appreciated :)


End file.
